Fue hace tanto tiempo
by Shenelopefan
Summary: El señor Todd se encontraba en su local, afilando a una de sus preciadas amigas, pensando en cómo su vida marchaba hasta ahora...


**Fue hace tanto tiempo by shenelopefan**

**Nota: La gente hace muchas cosas cuando está aburrida. Yo hice esto en menos de media hora, espero que les guste.**

El señor Todd se encontraba en su local, afilando a una de sus preciadas amigas, pensando en cómo su vida marchaba hasta ahora. Ya había llegado a Londres y aun no sabía qué hacer para llegar al juez. Pero algo rondaba por su cabeza que lo molestaba desde que la había vuelto a ver cuando entró a su negocio. Ella no lo había reconocido de inmediato, pero el sí la recordó. En cuanto la vio haciendo sus pasteles, recordó el día en que se conocieron.

El señor Barker se encontraba en su local, jugueteando con su hija Johana, que estaba acostada en su cunita. Alguien entró en su local. Dos personas, en realidad.

"Buen día, señor" dijo Benjamín con una pequeña reverencia.

"Buenos días. Soy el señor Albert O´Rourke. Ella es mi esposa Eleanor" le contestó este, señalando a su mujer. Benjamín prestó atención a la mujer. Era muy bonita, rizos colorados cayendo en sus hombros.

"Señora" le dijo Benjamín con otra reverencia "¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?"

"Solo una afeitada" Albert se sentó en la silla mientras Eleanor se sentaba en el cofre que se situaba en la esquina de la habitación.

EL señor Barker comenzó con su trabajo. Le ató la manta blanca al cuello, puso espuma en su rostro y afiló su navaja para poder afeitarlo. Por alguna razón, mientras hacía eso, no podía quitar sus ojos de la mujer de su cliente. Ella miraba distraída por la ventana, con sus manos sobre su regazo.

"¿Buena mañana, señor Barker?" le preguntó Albert, sacándolo de su trance.

"Eh... usted es mi primer cliente de hoy"

La conversación trivial seguía, pero Benjamín se concentraba en la señora O´Rourke, que seguía silenciosa en esa esquina. De repente, un joven ingresó en el local.

"Sr O´Rourke. Lo necesitan. Ya"

"¿Qué sucedió, muchacho?" dijo Albert.

"Un problema en la oficina"

"Muy bien. Ya voy" Albert se levantó de la silla y se limpió la espuma que quedaba en su boca "Lo siento, señor Barker, debo marcharme. Volveré más tarde"

Eleanor se dispuso a seguirlo, pero este la detuvo: "Lo siento, Nelly. Quédate aquí, volveré después."

Eleanor se quedó mirando a su marido irse, mientras que Benjamín había observado toda la escena en silencio.

"Creo que no es apropiado hacerle eso a una bella dama" le dijo para romper el hielo.

"No importa. Ya estoy acostumbrada." respondió sin mirarlo.

"Disculpe, ¿Podría recordarme su nombre?"

"Eleanor O´Rourke. Antes era Lovett" Nelly dio una sonrisita sin ganas. Benjamín la notó. "Y usted, señor ¿Tiene esposa?"

"Sí, su nombre es Lucy"

"¿Dónde está ella?"

"En el mercado. Tardará bastante"

"¿Esta hermosa bebé es suya?" preguntó ella, prestando atención a la cunita que se situaba cerca de la puerta.

"Sí, Johana"

"¿Le importa si...?"

"Claro, cárguela si quiere"

Nelly cargó a la niña con un instinto maternal que poseía naturalmente a pesar de no tener hijos.

"¿Usted tiene hijos?"

"No. Ya es muy tarde para mí." dijo ella sin dejar de ver a la niña.

"¡Vamos! Yo creo que tiene mucho tiempo aún"

"Sí" contestó en un suspiro. Benjamín sonrió ante la escena de Nelly sosteniendo a Johana. Sin embargo, dejó de sonreír cuando no supo la razón de hacerlo. No sabía si era por Johana o por Nelly. Sin pensarlo le preguntó:

"¿Desearía un poco de té?"

"Claro que sí"

Benjamín calentó la tetera y sirvió dos tazas de té negro. Cuando se volvió a verla, le ofreció la taza. Mientras ella la agarraba, él le preguntó:

"¿Se siente bien?"

La señora O´Rourke había dejado sin querer caer una lágrima. Se la enjugó, avergonzada. "No es nada. Creo que no he dormido bien"

Benjamín se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. "Señor Barker ¿Cree usted en el amor verdadero?" le preguntó bajando un poco la mirada.

"Claro que sí ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Solo me preguntaba si había otro loco por allí que también creyera en eso" le dedicó una sonrisita de lástima.

"Parece que ambos estamos locos" respondió él, sonrojado. Se rieron vagamente por unos segundos hasta caer en el silencio. Se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos. Estaban parados en el centro de la habitación (por alguna razón no se sentaron).

"Usted tiene algo que me falta" le dijo ella, mirando fijamente los ojos de Benjamín.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó él, sin moverse.

"No lo sé, pero quiero eso. Sea lo que sea"

Entonces, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más, ya no era necesario. Benjamín agachaba su cuello mientras Nelly se aproximaba a él lentamente. El señor Barker sintió como su corazón comenzaba a saltar en su pecho y la señora O´Rourke sentía su respiración más profunda. Ya estaban muy cerca, sus narices se tocaban. Parecían dos jóvenes adolescentes, acercándose tímidamente uno al otro. Parecía que la corta distancia entre sus labios medía kilómetros. El momento de la verdad se acercaba. Nelly cerró sus ojos al igual que Benjamín.

Lamentablemente, pasos en la escalera los distrajeron de su momento a solas. El señor Barker se dio media vuelta y busco en seguida algo en su mesa para distraerse. Se miró en el espejo y no se reconocía. La señora O´Rourke se quedó parada en su lugar, totalmente sorprendida de sí misma. Un silencio incómodo reinó en el momento.

¿Qué estaban pensando? Ambos estaban casados, con sus respectivas parejas pudiendo llegar en cualquier momento. Pero algo era real, ambos sintieron, aunque brevemente, algo por el otro. No estaban seguros de qué, pero algo era.

Los pasos resultaron ser de Albert "Lo siento, querida. Los de la oficina se equivocaron, nada sucedió. Mejor nos vamos. Buen día, señor Barker" Él le dio una sonrisa forzada pues estaba tan confundido como ella, que se quedó en su lugar "¿Eleanor?"

Ella parpadeó tres veces "Sí, cariño. Vamos" se dirigió al baúl y tomó su abrigo. Se lo puso y dio la vuelta para saludar a Benjamín "Señor Barker, buen día" y sin decir más, ambos salieron del local. Benjamín se quedó pensativo hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. El miró emocionado, pensando que Nelly había vuelto u olvidado algo, pero en realidad era Lucy, que volvía del mercado.

"Hola, querido"

"Hola, Lucy" respondió distraído.

"¿Te pasa algo?"

"No. Nada"

El señor Todd sonreía recordando ese "momento" que había tenido con Nelly. "¿Cómo pude haber perdido la oportunidad?" se dijo a sí mismo, jugueteando con su navaja. Daba la sensación de que estaba hablando con ese objeto filoso "Bueno, es que fue hace tanto tiempo" mencionó en voz alta. La señora Lovett entró en la habitación con una bandeja:

"Buenos días, querido. Te traje el desayuno"

"Buenos días, señora Lovett" Sweeney se puso de pie para acercarse a consumir su desayuno. Ahora quizás sí tendría una oportunidad.

**Fin...**

**Gracias por leer, las reviews serán apreciadas**

**Naomi ;)**


End file.
